


Art for 'Fit for a Queen'

by Salchat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Some little ink drawings of my characters.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Art for 'Fit for a Queen'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit for a Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883122) by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat). 



'He had been brave enough to rebel openly against his Queen, even going so far as to wear human clothes in Her presence, including the shirt onto which he had spent hours stitching the slogan ‘Human lives matter’. That had not gone down well, of course, and his scoured mind had taken many days to recover from the Queen’s savage attack.'

'She raised her arms, flung back her head and prepared to strike out at both allies and enemy with all the force of her ancestry as a warrior queen.' (I wanted Frostvine to look like she's wearing one of her mother's dresses that's too big for her!)

'...a white suit, like the Atlantean Masters of Sustenance wore, except with more style. And he could source ingredients and perhaps deal with worlds so that they would grow food for him and he would take a Dart and descend in his shining white finery and his would be the final judgement, the yea or nay that accepted or declined their harvest, so that he would be courted and entertained and respected...'


End file.
